1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inverted vehicle and a control method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As a technique of this type, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-164040 (JP 2011-164040 A) discloses an inverted two-wheeled vehicle that moves in response to operations by a rider. The inverted two-wheeled vehicle includes a handle which the rider grips with both hands and a pair of steps on which the rider steps with both soles. The inverted two-wheeled vehicle moves forward or backward in response to operations performed by the rider to tilt the handle back or forth.
However, when the handle is operated by the rider, an inertia force against the operation acts on the handle. As a result, there is an unignorable time lag between the rider's desire to move the inverted two-wheeled vehicle and an actual movement of the inverted two-wheeled vehicle.